A conventional variable capacity compressor includes a drive shaft, a rotor fixed to the drive shaft to rotate integrally with the drive shaft, a swash plate which is tiltably attached to the drive shaft, and a link mechanism provided between the rotor and the swash plate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-176658). The link mechanism permits the inclination angle of the swash plate to change while transferring torque from the rotor to the swash plate. When the inclination angle of the swash plate is changed, strokes of pistons are changed so that discharge rate of the compressor is changed.
FIG. 17 is a view of a link mechanism disclosed in Publication No. 10-176658.
The link mechanism in FIG. 17 includes a pair of rotor arms 145, 146 which extend from a rotor 140 toward a swash plate 141 and face to each other, a single swash plate arm 147 which extends from the swash plate 141 toward the rotor 140, and a pair of link arms 142A, 142B. These five arms 145, 142A, 147, 142B, and 146 are stacked in the torque transfer direction so that rotation of the rotor 140 is transferred to the swash plate 141. Each of the link arms 142A, 142B has a first end which is linked to the rotor arms 145, 146 by a first linking pin 143 and a second end which is linked to the swash plate arm 147 by a second linking pin 144. With this structure, the link arms 142A, 142B are rotatable about the first linking pin 143 with respect to the rotor arms 145, 146, and the swash arm 147 is rotatable about the second linking pin 144 with respect to the link arms 142A, 142B, so that the inclination angle of the swash plate 141 with respect to a drive shaft (not shown) is changeable.